


Prisoner of My Mind

by FatesLastWhisper



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hinted Shippo/Rin, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesLastWhisper/pseuds/FatesLastWhisper
Summary: It's been three years since the well has closed leaving her in the Feudal Era. Songo and Miroku have settled down together and already have a decent start to their family. Inuyasha has been scarce since the golem of Kikiyo died in his arms during the final battle with Naraku; leaving Kagome alone to fend for herself and her adopted kit. As strong as she was, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer so she went in search of the only other person she could trust.





	1. Being Found

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is a work in progress and has not been proofed. I will be proofing it a few chapters at a time to keep myself from rewriting the same chapter 2000 times. **

It has been 3 years since the final battle with Naraku and the jewel destroyed. Kagome was alone now with her kit. Sango and Miroku had settled in Edo to start their family. Inuyasha had taken off after Kikiyo's death to grieve. It broke Kagome's heart, but she knew the hanyou was never truly hers. He could never see past her being a reincarnation of his beloved priestess. She had let her teenage crush slip away well before the fall of Naraku, but it didn't lessen the blow. She was alone in the past with a kit to protect. It was a surprise she had even made it as long as she had. Shippo did his best to help his mother, but there was only so much he could do. Kagome knew she had to find some type of help soon. Shippo wouldn't always be this tiny ball of fur that clung to her now. Soon he'd be a lanky preteen who would definitely need youkai training. Something she couldn't possibly provide. It had been a though in the back of her mind the past year and she had little options. It was either go to Eastern Prince, Kouga, and risk her kit being killed for mating rights or beg the Western Lord, Sesshomaru, to allow her to serve him. She didn't entirely trust Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to risk her kits life. He had allied himself with her ragtag group in the wake of the final battle, but she had heard nothing of him since. She knew he had to much pride and honor to kill an innocent kit, so with a sour expression she made her way west with her kit.  

" _SHIPPO!_ " A pink arrow flew past his balloon form, striking the demon behind him. The creature screeched as the purifying energy burned its flesh away leaving only ash in the wind. 

"Mama!" The little kit popped back into his small self and fell into his adopted mothers arms. "I think that was the last one." He sighed and tucked his face into her neck. He was still just as small as he had been when she found him almost 6 years prior. She petted his head and cooed, "I don't sense anymore. We should be safe for now. We are almost to the western border." She could feel the daiyoukai just at the edge of her senses. They were close. It had taken several weeks to make the trip. Without help of the hanyou or the Kirara it was a hard journey. She stopped only when she absolutely must, eating and sleeping only in the protection of a strong reiki barrier. Despite the jewel being no more, Kagome still seemed to be a magnet for trouble and being a human female didn't help. The trip had visibly taken it's toll on her person. Her eyes were sunken and held little light to them. Her hair hung behind her in greasy mattes. Shippo did his best to groom his mother and remove the twigs and leaves, but with the fast pace toward the west there wasn't much time for leisurely baths. She had lost all of the fat that had clung to her stomach and thighs in her early shard hunting days. She was exhausted. Her kit knew it too. He would try to stay at a camp longer, let her sleep a little more or catch extra fish that she normally offered him instead. He knew his mother was selfless to a fault. He didn't want to lose her like he had his father. 

They had almost reached the border. Sesshomaru was still in the area. Kagome could feel his youkai becoming stronger as they approached.  She had been so focused on him, she didn't realize the pair of eyes that had been following her for the past hour. Shippo was so wrapped up in trying to lend his energy, he didn't smell the snake that had slithered up behind them until it was to late. He screamed as his mother was ripped from him. She struggled in the coils of the serpent, but her holy powers refused to spark. Shippo did the only thing any kitsune of one tails could do. He exploded his youkai outward in a bright flash. He pulsed for a moment and a second tail grew with him. He now stood waist high. He didn't have time to think of anything but rescuing his mother. He tossed a quick foxfire into the snakes beady eyes gaining a few precious seconds to claw with all his might at the coils that held his mother.

Kagome tried her hardest to spark her reiki. She needed to protect her kit. She saw her son grow before her eyes. Her heart sunk, he expanded his youkai to try to save her. The coils around her tightened despite her sons desperate attempt to free her. The serpent hissed, "I will have the Sssshikon Miko!" Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she gasped for breath. Her kit was smacked away by the beasts tail. He laid at the base of a tree unconscious. Just as her mind faded, she felt the surge of powerful youkai rushing toward her. He was coming.  


	2. Being Bound

Kagome slowly awoke to the feeling of soft fur against her face. She nuzzled the warm pelt sighing in contentment. The moments before her near demise far from her mind. It wasn't till she felt the soft rumbling around her that she jolted into awareness. Her reiki flaring to life under her skin. It wasn't nearly the strong seemingly endless wellspring of holy power she had before, but it had come to her aid this time. Although it was most unneeded. She looked around confused. She was tucked into the side of an enormous white dog. It was dark, but she could see the stark contrast of his magenta stripes and crescent moon. He had saved her.

 _Kit! Shippo!_   _ **MY KIT!**_

Panic. It flooded her senses as she tried to find him in the darkness. Just as her scent spiked, the Great Dog Demon lifted his head to reveal the sleeping kit. She rushed to his side. He was okay. He was so much bigger now. Kagome brought him to her chest and cried into his hair. He sniffled and curled into her. Her baby boy was forced to grow up way to fast. Once the tears stopped, she looked up at the beast in front of her. Why was Sesshomaru-sama in his true form? She was about to question him, but stilled when he took a quick sniff of the miko. Her eyes widened. Why was he acting like this? It was still barley dawn when she had been attacked, so why had he guarded her all day and well into the night? The alliance hadn't said anything about carrying on after Naraku's demise. As if he could read her mind, the daiyoukai rose to his feet. He looked down at her, his youkai pressing down on her. She bowed her head, her hair falling to expose the back of her neck. After a long minute, the daiyoukai shrank to his more humanoid form. Sharp eyes looked down on the miko before him. If only she knew what that sign meant. His instincts taking over, he carefully drug his claws over the exposed skin of her neck. Shocked she looked up at him. More questioned filled her eyes. "This one accepts your submission, miko. You may rise." His deep baritone voice rung out in the silence of the night.  "You may ask your questions now." 

She carefully stood, still cradling a sleeping Shippo. Sesshomaru moved to make a small fire. "Why? Why did you save us?" She knew Sesshomaru had a reputation of hating humans. The only exception being little Rin-chan. She couldn't begin to imagine the reasons behind his actions. The Demon Lord in front of her did nothing without heavy thought and calculations. 

"You and you kit were on my lands. This one protects what is _his_." The last word was almost a growl. His eyes were just as icy as she remembered. "This one has not forgotten our alliance. Come, Miko. You and your kit need rest. This one shall protect you in the hanyous stead." He motioned for her to join him beside the fire.

 _Oh._ Maybe all this was a mistake. He must still think that Inuyasha was still around after all this time. Her eyes fell to the ground. "I haven't seen Inuyasha in almost a year now." Her voice wavered. Thinking of him only brought back the heartbreak she fought to keep at bay. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, but before they got the chance a clawed thumb swiped her cheek. The twenty year old looked up at the daiyoukai. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"As this one has said, this Sesshomaru has not forgotten our alliance. The hanyou has dishonored you; it is only natural for you to seek your alpha." His voice was strong in her ear, "You submitted to me and acknowledged me as your alpha. Even now, you are not afraid of this one even though it would be so easy to kill you on the spot." He left his hand fall from her cheek to her throat. Claws poised, he leaned down to sniff her. "How long have you been on your own, Miko?" 

She knew enough about inu youkai to know he was not going to harm her or her kit. Even though his claws were on her throat, it was nothing more than a show. "Almost three years, Sesshomaru-sama." She kept her voice soft and respectful. She needed him. As much as she didn't like it, she needed his help. "My pack is no longer a pack. Inuyasha is gone. Sango and Miroku have their own family now. It is just me and my kit." She hugged the boy tighter to her chest. 

" ** _Pup._** " Shippo stirred at the word. His wide eyes met the daiyoukai's. "Do you wish to train with this one?" 

Shippo looked up at his mother for approval. "Momma?" She nodded to her kit. This is what she wanted for him. He needed the guidance of another youkai. There were things she just couldn't teach him. Especially now that he had his second tail well before he was suppose to.  Shippo crawled out of his mothers arms and stood before the daiyoukai, bowing deeply he spoke. "This Shippo would be honored to train under you, my lord." The young kit was rewarded with the same scrape of claws against his neck. 

"Rest, Miko. Rest, Pup. We break camp at daybreak." Sesshomaru rose to his feet, dropped his pelt, and stalked off into the trees. 

Kagome, still cautious, put up a reiki barrier beside the small fire. The kit curled up in the fur and almost instantly slept. Kagome knew she couldn't fight the exhaustion much longer either. She gathered her kit close to her letting Sesshomaru's scent lulled her into a peaceful sleep.  


	3. Being Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I know the flow is a little off, but again, I'm working on it. I will do a complete edit over everything once I've finished a little more. I just know that it I do chapter by chapter I'll never post it.

Sesshomaru watched from his perch in a nearby tree. He nearly lost her; to a lesser youkai at that. His half brother had disgraced this woman and it was now up to him to make up for it. He could see how the miko below him had changed. She was more hesitant and quite than he remembered. If it hadn't been for the unusual clothing she wore, he wouldn't have recognized her. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why he came running to the quick burst of youkai. There could have been a number of other reasons behind it, yet for some reason it awakened his beast and called him to action. The snake had been painfully easy to dispatch, yet the beast _needed_  to come to the surface and protect the small female and kit. He could use the alliance and them being on his land to justify coming to the rescue, but he didn't have an excuse for his actions now. He was staring at the dark haired female and he didn't know why, but the pink dome over her calmed his beast knowing she was safe and could protect herself. 

Kagome groaned as the morning light peeked through the trees. She held Shippo closer to her. He had gotten considerably bigger. Instead of the tiny puffball he was now the size of a human 6 year old. It broke her heart to know he forced himself to grew up to try to save her. She petted his head and tucked a few orange strands behind his ears. As she kissed his forehead, she felt him start to wake. "Momma?" Still sleepy, the little kit buried his face into Kagome's chest. "Five more minutes," he groaned. 

Kagome signed as her stomach rumbled. "Why don't we go fishing? You can show me just how strong you are now." The magic words to get the little kits ears to twitch. "You've gotten so much bigger, I bet you could catch something bigger than Inuyasha ever could." The second she mentioned the hanyou, Shippo was up and tugging his clothes straight. 

"Of course I can do better than that baka now. I have two tails!" The little fox boasted. It made his mother smile and sit up. "I'll prove it, Momma! I'll catch the biggest fish in all the land!" The young girl giggled and kissed the kit on the forehead again before standing herself. 

"Okay, Shippo. Let's go get our breakfast." She looked around to make sure it was safe to drop her barrier. She could still feel Sesshomaru close by so she let the pink dome fade away. She held up the large pile fur. "Let's take this with us. I don't see him anywhere and don't wanna lose it." Kagome wrapped it around herself much like the lord it belong to wore it. 

As the pair took off towards a nearby river, the inu lord stood watch from the trees. He couldn't possibly take them to the western palace just yet. They both needed training and teaching before he could allow them entrance. The kit could be passable once he got the feel for his new tail and all it entailed. The miko on the other hand... She desperately needed a lesson in manners and control. He knew she was educated enough from their short travels together in the past, but her mouth always seemed to get the best of her. Something that could get her killed in a youkai court. He would need to send for a teacher to meet them at his personal shiro. With his youkai at his feet, he was at his former camp in minutes. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is so happy you have returned!" The little girl jumped up with arms wide open and such innocents in her eyes. She ran towards her lord to quickly hug his legs before stepping back. "Rin was worried when mi'lord did not return during the night. Jaken said such nasty things like mi'lord had abandoned Rin."

The toad needed to watch his mouth around his ward. A pointed glare got the message across. The imp sunk to the ground. "My most sincere apologize mi'lord." A heel came to crush his skull into the dirt. "AHH! Please forgive your most lowly servant, mi'lord!" 

"Do not anger this one again, toad. Remember your place. Come, Rin, we leave." His boot scraped the imps head as Sesshomaru stalked off. Rin grabbed Ah-Un's reins and followed her lord without question.  Jaken squawked behind them as he hurried to catch up. 

"Rin loves to travel with her lord. Mi'lord never is mean to Rin and always comes back." The little girl prattled on and on the the two headed dragon she walked. She loved her lord and her simple life with him. She stopped for a moment to get onto the dragons back. "Mi'lord, it has been a long time since Rin has seen her friends, Lady Kagome and Shippo-chan. Rin is worried about them." Of course, this little girl had a huge heart that had made even the icy lord melt just the tiniest bit. 

"They are close." Sesshomaru didn't break stride as he continued along the riverbank. They were the destination after all. His precious ward would be elated. She loved the miko and her kit. 

"Can Rin see them? Rin really wants to play! Please Lord Sesshomaru?" She clasped her hands in front of her and stuck out her bottom lip. The girl knew how to puppy eye her way into his heart and damn if she didn't do it when she pleased. 

"Hn. Come." Sesshomaru continued down the same path with a small smirk.

The little girl looked crestfallen. Her tricks never failed her before. It wasn't till she saw the two tailed kit jumping around in the water, that she squealed in delight. "Can Rin go play?" As her lord nodded, she jumped down from the dragon and took off running toward the kit. "Shippo!" She threw her arms around his neck and they both tumbled into the water. The kit held her tight as they both laughed and tried to stand up. "Rin has missed you so much! You are so much bigger now!" 

The boy blushed and released his hold on her. She was still taller than him, but he didn't mind. "This is nothing. Look!" He shook his tails showing off the second. "I earned my second tail for being brave and protecting Kagome."  

While the children had fun in the water, Kagome looked on from the bank. She had a fire set up with the fish roasting over it. True to his word, Shippo tried his hardest to catch a massive fish. It inevitably avoided his claws, but the lose was short lived as another few fish fell victim. She waited for Lord Sesshomaru to approach her. If Rin was here, he wasn't far. The little girl just had a way of melting even the most stone cold people. Just as she expected Sesshomaru came from behind a tree and joined her beside the fire. She quickly took off the pelt and extended it to him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." He took it from her hands, his cool fingers brushing hers. It sent a blush racing to her cheeks. She quickly turned her back to him.  _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ There was absolutely no way she'd ever even have the chance to be with him, so why did her heart skip a beat at such an innocent act? It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, she knew all to well just attractive her was, it was just the simple fact he didn't care for humans save for Rin. She never stood a chance, but her heart raced at the thought. _Distraction!_ She couldn't be caught thinking like this right now, not with him right here. "Shippo! Rin! The food is ready!" She called the children to her. They would keep her mind off the silent god beside her. 

The three ate happily around the fire. The children chatting and laughing. It was nice to see Shippo so happy again. She knew he missed the company of the group. Rin was just as excited. Kagome was glad to see her growing up nicely. She had to be about 8 or 9 years old now. Pretty soon she will be a woman.

"Miko, this one requests your presence." His voice shook her out of her thoughts and back the the reality at hand. "The children will be safe with Ah-Un, come." 

She gave Shippo a quick look before following Sesshomaru into the forest. Her mind raced. What if he was going to kill her? Oh no... What would happen to Shippo? Wait, he wouldn't kill her right? He said something about accepting her last night. Her worry didn't seize when he stopped. Her heart beat fast in her chest. This wasn't normal behavior for the daiyoukai.  He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. She blushed deep and held in a surprised squeak.

"You worry needlessly. This one means no harm to you or your kit. This one merely wanted to talk without the presence of the little ones." He traced her throat with his nose, inhaling deeply. "Your scent; it changes when this one is closer to you. Do you find this ones body to your liking, Miko?" His voice was velvet in her ear. She gasped, but she couldn't quite get her voice to obey. He growled lowly, "Do not make me ask again, Miko." 

"Y-Yes." Kagome tilted her head exposing more of her throat to him. It was pointless to lie and best to submit. She knew that much.  

"Then do not hide it from this one again." His lips were on hers stealing her breath away and making her melt against him. Then just as quick as it happened, he was gone. She was left in the woods alone, trying to figure out what just happened. Little did she knew, hundreds of yards away, the mighty Sesshomaru tore his claws into a tree, eyes bleeding red. 


	4. Being Left

He kissed her... Lord Sesshomaru, the great daiyoukai, hater of humans, kissed her. On top of all that, she liked it. Kagome stayed in the safety of the trees for a few more moments as she tried to wrap her head around the fact. It made her heart flutter and stomach flip. Her mind said it was just an accident and a 'heat of the moment' one time occurrence, but she almost hoped it would happen again. _No!_ She couldn't let it. Even though she had to admit that she was at the very least attracted to him, she didn't love him and to be honest with herself, he would probably never return her feelings if she were to develop them. To save herself the heartache of loving another inu boy, she just wouldn't allow herself to fall for him. With her new resolve, she headed back to the children. 

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Of course Rin would immediately ask about him. The little girl followed him like a puppy. It was endearing and sweet, but Kagome wished she wasn't so observant just this one time. Her blush crept to her cheeks. "Uhm, h-he said..." _Think! Something Sesshomaru would say!_ She panicked at a complete lose for words.  

"This Sesshomaru has business at the shiro." Kagome jumped out of her skin as his voice came from behind her so suddenly. Her blush burning her face, she spun to look up at him. 

Shippo gave his adoptive mother a knowing look. He had a keen sense of smell, not as good as an inu, but still way better than any human. Of course he would be able to smell her embarrassment. Thankfully, he turned his attention away from her. "Can Rin stay with us, Lord Sesshomaru?" With his little hands clasped together, he did his best to imitate Rin's puppy eyes.

"Yes, Rin would really like to stay a little longer, please?" Now both children were begging the lord for more time together. 

"Miko, this Sesshomaru leaves his ward and retainer in your care. This one shall return." With that being said, he was off. 

Jaken wasn't all to pleased to be left with "a bunch of lowly human females", but he got over it after a few light zaps of reiki. During the days, Kagome taught the children what herbs were good to eat and which ones to avoid. Much to her surprise, Sesshomaru had already taught Rin how to tell the difference and even basic hunting skills. Rin was even helping Shippo with his kills. The little girl could cleanly skin and gut a small rabbit with ease where as Shippo was still sloppy with his claws. 

"Here, like this," the little girl took Shippo's hand in hers. She let his claw do the work as she slowly carved the filet off the rabbit's carcass. "See, Shippo, you just move to fast." The little kit's face was beet red. Rin smiled and moved aside. "Kagome-chan, Rin loves fish! Can we have fish for dinner? Shippo always catches the biggest ones for Rin!" The kit bowed his head and shied away from the compliments of his best friend. 

Kagome smiled and nodded as the children took off into the water for their dinners. Young, innocent love... What she would give to have that. Not that she was jealous, but by this era's standards she was to old to be a bride. Sure she had wanted a family of her own one day, but with the hunt for jewel shards and giving three years of her life to someone who never even saw her for her.... She never really thought it was and option for her. At least she had her adopted son and that's all that mattered now.  Keeping him safe had to be her number one priority. She couldn't let her heart get caught up in all that is Sesshomaru. He was attractive only in the physical sense. At least that's what she tried to tell herself. He had taken the time to teach Rin how to hunt, gather, and protect herself til he arrived. He had a soft spot for the little girl. That had to count for something. It made her feel like he was more like a father to the girl than just a protector. He had taken time to teach her. Something he didn't really have to do. He could potentially be a really good father. Images of little hanyou pups crossed her mind. Tiny silver haired infants with deep golden eyes... The cutest thing would be the puppy ears on their heads. She could just picture Sesshomaru holding a little infant. Her heart melted. Maybe he wasn't all bad after all. Maybe she could lose herself in the idea for just a little while. He did kiss her. She liked it more than she'd care to admit. The feel of his strong arms holding her up while his mouth made her melt. He tasted like rain and lightning. It sent bolts of electricity through her at the memory alone. She allowed herself to relive the moment in her mind. His velvety voice in her ears, his warm breath tickling her neck, the cool trail his fangs left on her skin... It had been five days now since the 'accident' in the woods, but the warmth of his body on hers was still fresh in her mind.  If only he didn't despise humans. Maybe then she's have a chance. 

Kagome sighed. Why let herself get sucked into another unrequited love? It was pointless. She shook her head, clearing the images of a fatherly Sesshomaru and the moment in the woods. It's useless to dwell on impossible situations. She stood up to tend the fire. The children would be dragging in their catches soon. She stirred a pot of rabbit stew. Shippo had used the rabbit to practice, and she wasn't just going to waste the meat. Rin wanted fish, so she'd let the children try to cook for themselves tonight, with her careful watch of course. For only having so many resources, she had come a long way from when Inuyasha abandoned her. She almost felt proud of herself. All this chance in just a few days would have been unthinkable before Sesshomaru found them. Come to think of it, they hadn't been attacked either. She was able to feel some lower youkai at the edges of her senses, but they never came closer. It was almost as if just the lingering traces of Sesshomaru were enough to keep them at bay. She still took precautions, but she felt a lot safer. 

"Kagome-chan!" "Momma!" The children ran up to the campfire with their kills. Shippo held a good size fish over his head. "Look what I caught!" The kit was so proud of his prize. Rin had a few small catches, but it would still make a decent meal. 

"I'm proud of you! I knew you were getting stronger. Now, how about the both of you try to cook them yourselves? If they don't turn out, there is plenty stew to go around." She ruffled Shippo's hair and winked. "You've gotten pretty good with your claws too, Shippo." The kit beamed with the praise; both his tails twitching behind him. 

 


	5. Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! It feels so good to know people are actually reading this even though i haven't really done much editing.

Sesshomaru landed outside of the camp he left the miko and the children. It had been several days since he nearly lost control. The though of what he almost did, was unspeakable. He couldn't allow himself to hurt her anymore than his half-brother already did. His beast craved to taste her again, even just for a moment. It drove him crazy to think a little human miko had the power to bring his beast to his knees. He didn't despise humans, just the fact that loving them was a waste. To a near immortal being, to love someone who death would take after only a few decades was pointless. It wasn't til Rin showed him that love had no boundaries that he started to accept that maybe humans weren't such a waste after all. No. He couldn't allow his beast the pleasure. Pride and honor were the only things that kept him from leaving the girl and her kit. He had to right the wrongs of his half-brother. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. The miko obviously cared for hanyou, but the idiot threw her affections away to chase clay. Inuyasha was truly a fool for that. 

Odd. Her barrier wasn't in place tonight. Ah-Un stood over the sleeping children and Jaken. Kagome was reclined on a tree. Her face had more color than how he found her. Good. She was healing. Sesshomaru could smell the sweet aroma of her coming off her in waves. His beast screamed at it's cage. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she nuzzled into the tree.  It was nearly his undoing. His eyes were tinged pink as he moved closer. Her head fell to one side and she let out a breathy moan. Whatever she was dreaming about was clearly pleasurable.  ** _MINE! ONLY MINE!_** His beast snarled and wanted nothing but to claim her at the very moment. Thankfully, Sesshomaru would never succumb that easily to his beast desires. Instead he lowered himself to sit beside her and pull her into his lap. Instantly, she clung to him. 

"S-Sessho-" Her little voice pierced him. He held her little frame closer. So it was he who was giving her such pleasures... His beast purred with the knowledge that the little miko wanted him as well. He leaned down to capture her lips in a quick, chaste kiss. 

Kagome had felt his aura coming towards them and she waited. She had put the kids to bed. Jaken followed mumbling something about not being able to sleep normally. It was nightfall when Sesshomaru finally arrived. He didn't break stride as he came straight towards her, pinning her to a tree just like before. His lips sought hers. Her breath came in short gasps as he ravished her. She let out a soft mewl as his lips found purchase on her throat. His fangs sent chills down her spine as he traced her vein. It wasn't til his hand found her breast that she moaned in earnest. His claws were mindful of the sensitive and fragile skin beneath him as he shredded the blouse she was wearing. He needed her and she was all to willing. His golden eyes met hers for a brief moment before he took a nipple in his mouth. The sensations tore through her. "S-Sessho-ma-maru" She moaned his name as he suckled hard. This was the most she had ever done with a man before, all the new feelings that wound in her belly seemed so foreign, yet so right at the same time. All she wanted was for him to touch her more. Her fingers wove into his silver locks. He was taking her to all new highs and she was loving it. He trailed wet kisses down her stomach. Nipping where he saw fit. It just brought new sounds to her lips. Just as he was about to reach her most intimate area she awoke with a sudden start. He was there. Holding her. Kissing her! This had to be a dream. Inside of a dream? She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "Sesshomaru?" 

"Miko." His eyes were nothing like the frozen honey she had come to know. They were molten gold bleeding into red. "You dream of this one pleasuring you?" His throaty baritone sent shivers down her spine and a blush to her cheeks. 

"I-I..." She was mortified.  Just how much did he witness? What did she say?!? 

"This Sesshomaru would not oppose," he smirked. "This one's half-sibling betrayed you, Miko. Let this one right his wrongs." He took her earlobe between his fangs. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was trying to seduce her. 

"B-But you hate humans. Why would you even say something like that? I can't let myself be with someone who will never love me." She spoke quick and quietly. If she didn't say it know, she'd never have the nerve. 

He let out a low growl. "You think this one simply wants a quick rut?"

"I don't have any reason to think otherwise." She looked down at her lap. Maybe she had read this whole situation wrong. 

"This Sesshomaru would not take you into his pack if this one did not deem you worthy." He cupped her cheek and forced her eyes up to meet his. 

His words sent thrills through her. He actually cared about her? Maybe she could indulge just a little bit... "Then you would not mind if I took certain liberties..." With a shy smile, she reached up to touch his face. Her fingers ghosted over the magenta stripes that caressed his cheeks. His skin was cool and soft. It was almost like porcelain. She traced over his features one by one, memorizing the terrain. She swiped her thumb over his bottom lip. Her breath hitched at his lips came crashing against hers. He held her to his chest as he fed on her lustful scent and tantalizing sounds. His beast rattled in its cage wanting a piece of the excitement. She moaned into his lips and pressed herself father into him. The fraction of space between them was to much for her to bear. She had been craving this kind of intimacy for years. Now that she was there in his arms, she could forget about the negative thoughts that had been weighing her down the past few years. She could finally open her heart again and start to heal. She didn't know why, but being with Sesshomaru just felt right. His lips fell perfectly over her own. He was gentle with her. He was patient, letting her set the pace. She knew that no matter what happened next, that just maybe things were going to be okay.  

 


	6. Keeping Quiet

When she had thought that she could endure 'anything' after the magical moment with Sesshomaru, she hadn't expected Shizko. She was another inu youkai. Her hair wasn't silver though, instead it was an inky black that flowed down her back. It was very obvious that she had born into another high class family. Upon meeting, the older female was poised and carried herself in a regal manner. It was she who Sesshomaru summoned to be their teacher. For Shippo that meant tuning his youkai. For Kagome, it unfortunately meant endless hours of etiquette, learning duties expected of a "Lady of the West", and the most dreaded, history.

"Next, we shall cover the Age of the Dragons. Inus and dragons have never been friendly. The feud runs deeper than blood. By our next meeting, please read these scrolls. Sesshomaru-sama informed me that you can read far better than most humans. I will not hold back simply because you are human, since no one on the council will give you that leniency. Rather, I should push you harder, Kagome-sama." Shizko smiled softly. 

The title had crept up on her. Everyone at the shiro save for the children addressed her as Lady Kagome or Kagome-sama and it was a bit unsettling. She only put up with it to ensure her safety at the main palace, but this was worse than high school. Kagome took the scrolls off the small table in front of her. Of course they were written in a very old kanji... She sighed and bowed her head. "Thank you, Shizko-sensei." 

"I shall return in three days, Lady Kagome." Shizko stood, bowed deeply, and took her leave.

Finally! Her lessons lasted most of the day. Kagome got short breaks for meals and time with her kit, but between 'homework' and lessons, she was thoroughly exhausted. Kagome liked her teacher. Shizko was soft spoken, polite, and beyond graceful. Everything Kagome was expected to be, but wasn't... There was no way the youkai court would approve of her. She simply just refused to be some quiet hime they seemed to want her to be. No matter how much history she learned or how much she practiced she would never be a poised Lady like everyone wanted. She took to reading the scrolls before her to get her mind off the negative thoughts. They told tales of the original crime that started the feud. Honestly, it was such a trivial thing to start a war over.  The thousands of years of war and bloodshed all started with a simple miscommunication. The dragons thought the inus had insulted them during a trade agreement. Dragons being the incredibly narcissistic being they are, called for all out war. Years and years later, tensions were at all new highs when the Lord of the Dragons, Ryukotsusei, slayed the Great Inu Tashio, Toga. That was Sesshomaru and  Inuyasha's father... "Miko." Speak of the devil... She turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. He looked so different without his travel clothes and armor. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" 

"Come, you have worked enough for one day." Since their moment, he had warmed up to her. Instead of being unreadable and aloof, he was much more caring and even welcomed conversation occasionally. 

Kagome reluctantly put the scrolls down. "Alright, but can I ask something? It's been bothering me a little." 

"Hnn." He closed the paper screen behind him and moved to sit across from her. 

"Why is it that everyone here calls me Lady and sama? I'm not of noble birth nor am I married to one who is." She blushed lightly. It was such an odd thing to worry over, but it was unsettling. 

"That is simple. You are close to this one. Therefore, you shall be addressed as such." Of course that wasn't the only reason, but he wasn't going to let her in on that just yet. He wasn't ready for all that it entailed and she clearly didn't even know about youkai courting. 

"Then why don't they address Rin like that? She's been around you far longer than I have." 

"Rin is a child." 

Kagome didn't understand why that would make such a difference, but she figured it was best not to argue with him on that matter. Instead she just shook her head. It was getting to be dark outside. Maybe she could ask for a walk in the garden. A little alone time was just what she needed to calm the storm in her mind. "Sesshomaru, would you mind if we," she paused. His eyes fell on hers erasing the rest of her sentence. The hunger in his molten gaze was answer enough. He offered his hand to her to help her stand. 

"This one's _private_ garden is breathtaking in the early moonlight."  He smirked and lead the way out of the shiro.

In the dim light, the white blossoms of the trees glowed over head. The stone path let out into a meadow of wild flowers. The bright oranges and reds stood out in the pale moonlight. No wonder Rin loved to make flower crowns. Kagome could hear the bubbling of a natural spring some where close. She gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look. It had been far to long since she had a nice bath. The shiro had baths, but nothing compared to a natural hot spring. "Is there really a hot spring in your garden?" 

"Indeed." He gave a quick nod and continued walking.

Just ahead, tucked between a handful of sakura, was a little building. Kagome stopped to admire the woodwork of the railings. Etched into the banisters were tiny figures of dogs frolicking in the meadow. She felt the raised outline of each figure before rushing to Sesshomaru's side. "This place is beautiful." 

"Hnn. This one spends most of the nights here when not traveling." He slide open a door she had not even noticed. "Come, _Kagome_." 

 


End file.
